Blacklight
by Starseeded
Summary: *Surprise-verse* Spin-off. The Sparkling that would go down in Cybertronian history - not because of his birth, but because of the hilarious way he was conceived.


**A/N**: _I own nothing but the OCs. Merry X-mas ;)_

* * *

"_To return to innocence, one only has to look into the optics of their Sparkling for the first time._" – Cybertronian Author Unknown

She was distressed and his time was coming. He'd been feeling her beginning to push him away for a little while now. He was frightened of the radical changes, although something told him it would be okay. This was something new – He'd been used to the comfort and warmth of her inner systems but now it was time to leave here.

He could hear her cries and frustration about the ordeal, but his attention was on what was happening to him. New programming lodged itself in his Spark before he felt himself thrust away and into the cold world that waited for him. The next thing he knew is it was different and the thrum of her Spark was no longer close by. However, he wasn't ready to face what he'd been thrown into yet, so he stayed in the little ball that had made him.

He heard movement and then felt something touch him. He twitched in his little ball from the feel. It was different yet familiar in some way. Feeling the poke again, this time wanted to see what was causing it. His little body started to unravel for the first time and that was when he saw… wow _what_ had he been thrown into? His little optics darted around the dimly lit area and then locked on the ones staring down at him.

It was _her_… She was spattered with Energon, looked confused, scared, tired all at the same time, but he'd know her anywhere. Her Spark was his only constant since he'd known existence. All of her feelings and stresses, he felt while she carried him. He did not know that she had no idea he was there, he just knew that the one before him was, in a sense, his and he loved her.

Perhaps it was the raw fascination in her deep, red optics while she stared down at him. They were full of life and something wonderful. He watched her in awe as she brought her face right up to him. Like a small sponge, he took in her every feature, down to the small almost unnoticeable scar just under her left optic. Her features were perfect and beautiful in every way, especially the sharp edges and spikes that adorned her head. She was the best thing he could lay his little optics on and the prettiest thing he'd seen in his short life.

He reached out to touch her face, getting Energon across her cheek plates and chevron. He had no idea that she didn't even know what he was. He startled when she suddenly backed up from him. Curious, he clicked at her. He didn't see her confusion about the situation when she replied.

He watched her finger with interest when it came closer and then she scooped him up. Those bright red optics, filled with confusion and pain, seemed to soften as she gazed down at him. Their bond grew in a very short amount of time, but that was all that was needed. She said something to him but his little mind was on the fact that all of this was so _new_. His little processors were taking in so much at one time, but she was the most of it. He quickly learned the sensations of air pressure, the feel of gravity… the feel of her every touch and the closeness of her body… which, by far, was the most remarkable of it all.

The tiny mech still wasn't too sure about his new legs yet. He knew they were there but he was still in a sense, wobbly and not too sure how to use them just yet. What was he supposed to do with… wait, what was that? He heard noises from around them and peeked. At the same time, his femme seemed to become nervous. He clicked curiously when he felt her shift and she suddenly set him down and started telling him to stay silent. He would obey, but why did she want him quiet?

It was then he saw it. Someone was coming. The newborn scuttled backwards, behind her, positive she would protect him from the thing that had come. He watched her bring out some kind of spiky thing and swing it. He wanted to know what it was, and what it was used for. Listening with interest, he heard as sounds were exchanged.

A few seconds later, the big yellow one left and she turned back to him. She reached for him again and offered him to his little legs, but they weren't yet strong or ready to support him and he nearly went forward, but she caught him. He wasn't afraid she would drop him; he already knew she wouldn't. He tinkered with her fingers as she moved with him – curious how they felt and moved.

He looked up at her with a huge smile. He wasn't too sure what she was thinking just then, because she began to panic and moved quickly. He watched her while she leaned up and began looking at herself.

When she did, what dropped from her caught his attention. That was Energon that was freshly coming from her. He wanted it. As if reminding his new programming that he required the substance, he began crawling to it.

It was difficult and she must have taken notice, because he felt her hands lift him against her again. The femme moved slightly, holding him against her warm chest. Closer to the Energon now, he attempted to eat it right off of her, and although it wasn't filling, he got a couple of drops of the sweet stuff. He wanted more of it and looked up at her with chirps and clicks, wondering if she had more.

After a few moments, he felt himself placed in her hold. He knew this is where he was to remain when he was with her. The warm place closed off, protecting him from the world outside. With a quick chirp in excitement, he darted for the waiting Energon feed and began siphoning from her. While he did, he murmured little noises in contentment. The thrum of her Spark and vocal murmurs was pleasure enough to help him fall into his first and most processor-important recharge.

* * *

_It came outta nowhere but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to see if I could capture Blacklight's first moments of life. This is a oneshot, but I'm leaving it open for other add-ons *wink, wink*_


End file.
